Verse Cross
by Jragon0
Summary: Verse Crosses are the sins but they committed none what so. So why must the Verse Crosses suffer? Only the song tower can resort to helping out them, but what if others get to them first? Only the protagonist and who he can find the remaining Verse Crosses to save them from the attacks.
1. Prologue- Monday, Faint to Shadow

Prologue-Monday, Faint to Shadows

Date: Monday, Jan 10, 1280

Timezone: 22:00

Note: Brackets are footnotes.

"The Song Servers[1] are stable right now," one of the programmers spoke. Everyone was bustling to work on the server mainframes exception for the bureau chief who was standing next to Leo, lion guardian of World tarot. He has short hair in shade of purple, his eyes stares in dark blues; wearing a long black coat with dark red pants.

His eyes stares attentionally at the screen ahead. It was screening the firewall base from the server. He held out his hand towards Leo and petted the beast. The beast was pleased with the petting.

"Command to sending codes for Afezeria HARVESTASYA[2] format," the bureau chief said and everyone prompt with a hai and went to work. The message was insert in and the bureau chief walked away from the crowded room and went upstairs.

Upstairs a young male sits, feet dangling from the platform, looking out at the night sky. "Jragon, we are set, let's go," the chief said. Jragon turns his attention around looking with his gray eye in sorrow. "Ok," Jragon said as he gets up and walks off to the higher platforms.

Jragon wore a long black trench coat with long black trousers with knee high combat boots. His hair was long to shoulder length as pale as the white moon with faded shade of purple on tips and a long amount of fringe covering his left eye but thus wise have a long ponytail with a long white ribbon flowing around. Getting up he walked to the platform to the higher roof top, taking the elevation with Leo not far behind him while the chief walks back to the crowded room.

Just as he walks to the room, the room was now blaring in red with warning signs all over the screens. "What just happen?!" the chief yelled out at the crew below.

"Sir, an unknown breach has enter the security," one of the programmer stated as he shouted into the mic to announce the chief. "Secure all the interframe with firewalls, don't let them reach in," the chief said as he pulled out his phone and summon out Aquarius. Aquarius has purple shoulder length hair with a long black cape draping over his shoulders with a blank blue stare with his eyes.

"You called sir?" he said as he gave a slight bow and straightened up after his greeting. "Search for Jragon, I have a feeling the breacher is reaching for more than the Song Servers themselves," the chief stated flatly as he went back to look up the screen still blaring red with warning of hacker breaching.

"Yes sir," as Aquarius left with a black lightning jolt.

"Sir! The firewall is in secure but the force is stronger!" the other programmer shouted in the mic.

"Activate the Mirror firewall," the chief said. "But sir! That haven't been tested by Chesire at all, what are the chances of side effects?!" one of the programmers stated.

"Doesn't matter, if the breacher manage to get the info the song servers will not in reach, and I believe Chesire have done all he can on his work," the chief said.

"As you wish sir. Loading all Mirror firewall to block the breachers!" all the programmers loaded the Mirror firewalls as the logo and codes were sent in. On screen the firewall is slowly deteriorating slowly but was slow down by the firewalls.

Jragon's phone ringed as he continues up the platform, reaching his pocket he flips the phone cover over and saw the interface app he never seen before. Pressing on the app a message spread across the screen. 'You have received the death clip.' the message read and he pressed it and saw a small video clip of his brothers and sister above floor which he was reaching for, dead with blood seeping to the tiles. Jragon gagged at the video. Is this all a fake? But it look so real. And who sent this app to him?

The platform reached the destination as Jragon puts his phone away in his pocket and waited for the slide door to open for the room. As the door slide, his face was drained in colors. On the floor were his brothers and sister's body laying lifeless with blood pool forming around the carcass.

Across from their dead bodies was a man with a long black robe and blue eyes with light purple hair. "To think that Ratio would betrayed me all these years and now being able to hack into the system, who's the betrayer now?" the man said as he was still holding on a scythe with blood still dripping slowly from the tip.

Jragon took a step back and constantly pressed the button to go back down, however to his aval nothing happen. "Trying to escape? I hack to the system to send the platform to stop only at this top floor and no where else," the man said as he approach closer with his scythe still on hand.

Leo, who was with Jragon all this time, flashed his teeth and snarl at the man. The lion lean on his front paws and leaped at the man. The man easily blocked the lion and pushed him back. With his hands up and launched a gravitation arcane circle on the lion crushing Leo in process. The lion roared in pain and disappeared in black lightning jolt.

"Leo!" Jragon called out to the lion but it was late. The man walks closer, close to enclosing the spaces between him and Jragon. But however, a black lightning jolt appears between them and Aquarius reached into his cape and threw knives at the man to back away.

The man simply blocked the knives with a rotation of his scythe.

"My my, Aquarius, I knew that Ratio would have known I was here." the man was sly with his grin.

"Jragon I'll distract the intruder, run to the emergency exit as fast as possible." Aquarius whispered to Jragon as he brought out his duel blades. Aquarius launched himself at the man with blades slashing streaming sparks as his blades collides with the scythe's blade and handle.

Jragon sped right off to the emergency exit till his phone rang, He picked the phone and read the call receive, it was from his father.

"Jragon listen I need you to go to the other side of the tower but don't sing Afezeria HARVESTASYA, with Dharc already hacking the systems and already killed the guards with everyone else we will have to cast EXEC_HIBERNATION[3] to stop the hackers." the chief said.

"But if I do that it will destroy the motherboards and rewrite all memories and the songs can kill everyone!" Jragon said as he kept the phone in his grip tight.

"We have no other choice, the servers are collapsing and Aquarius is alright in rest mode after Dharc. I'm going after him and if I die just know there's the linkage you still have with the towers that will bring back your memories if don't recall." chief replied and the line went dead.

"Father? Father?!" he tried to get an answer but he look in disbelief and closed his phone running up the stairs.

As he hung up the phone, the chief turns around to come face to face with Dharc. "My so you think shutting down the servers will prevent me from having even the smallest talk with an old friend?" Dharc said as he placed his scythe to his side, "If you have not know, your crew is next." He brought out his own phone and pressed a button.

Ratio face went surprised and heard screams at the lower platform. Below the programmers are all shocked wave by the hack through the firewalls. The screens and keyboards all blown up in aftershock.

"Teh, so you manage to get my crew and my children? What is it that you really want?" Ratio said with small bead of sweat down his forehead, he knew he was in a bad situation already and doesn't want to see more.

"It's not the song towers that I do want rather... But something more powerful than it, which has linkage to them also." Dharc said we a wide grin.

"You're not going to take my son's powers, he's not even within your reach." Ratio said in disbelief that he wasn't aiming for the towers but his son. But he doesn't understand why he would know his son's power if he's going to attack the tower first.

"Oh you might be wondering why I'm attacking the tower at first? Silly of me. If I manage to hack to the system to attack the crew where else would I hack to attack next?"

"No...You wouldn't dare! You hacked the song tower system so when he cast EXEC_HIBINATION it wi-"

"Destroy the Song Servers and memories and gain me power from your child. Exactly." he said with as he still held out his phone, "Once he starts the cast I can press this phone app to send a power source surging the servers allowing me to take his power."

"Not that I won't stop you!" Ratio said as he brought his phone up and summoned Taurus. Taurus, an ox/calf, ran into Dharc smashing him to a wall. However after the hit his body disappeared in dark smoke.

"Nice try. But you could use a better aim." Dharc provoked Ratio as he was under his shadow behind him.

Jragon reached to the other side of the tower. He wasn't sure what to do, if he were to cast the song it might destroy the motherboards with his memories and others also. He lifts his phone up, wondering if he should call his father if he should continue. But his father's a chief so he would have to follow the order.

Reaching at the tip of the platform he send signal to the Song Servers with his mind. He would have to begin the Song Server, and hope it succeed.

"Looks like the show's about to start." Dharc said as he was holding the scythe which was now coated with more blood with the handle stabbing directly at Ratio's chest below his heart.

"..." he was losing his breathe every moment.

_Was yea ra enne ar ciel[4]_

_Was yea ra crushue anw yehah dornpica, rhaplanca_

_Was yea ra crushue diasee rhaplanca dornpica,_

_fulual 1 dornpica art 1 walasye enne_

"It's over Ratio." Dharc said as he pressed the button. An electric surge went through the tower's motherboard and towards the linkage.

Jragon, who was singing, felt an unknown attack force into his interframe. But as much as the electric surge was hurtful, he tried his best to ignore it and continue singing.

_Hito no ai ni kakomare shukufuku no hi ga tomoru_

Was yea ra crushue anw dornpica

_Hitotsu no inochi umare atatakaku tsutsumareru_

_Was yea ra vit bautifal faura anw dornpica_

_Fu wo nigirishi shukumei sono sugata kagayakashi_

_Was yea ra crushue anw dornpica_

"Teh, annoying brat. Trying to block my hacking into the power." Dharc said. As he was distracted, Ratio sends out one more demon left from his phone, Scorpio. The Scorpio threw it's tail on Dharc but however he dodged in time pulling the scythe with him.

Ratio grunted as the scythe slide out of his wounded chest and switch his phone to his Riflejato[5] and shot his sword against Dharc knocking him across the room before rushing to grab the handle of the sword pointing at Dharc's throat.

_Fuku kaze nozomi kataru sukoyaka ni sodatetashi_

_Was yea ra grruw heetha_

_Was yea ra vit bautifal faura anw dornpica_

_en 2 dyyal nuih bexm_

"Dharc stop this right now. I know I was damned sinned for not killing the Verse Crosses[6] before it was too late, but spare their lives. They aren't the enemies, you are!" Ratio said.

_Mi wo tsutsumi kinukoromo atarashiki nioi kana_

_Was yea ra crushue anw dornpica_

_Mitsumeru sugata yagate ama no itama to narite_

_Was yea ra shen rol_

"The sins were committed already. Your excuse isn't taking likely. We have no other choice but to get rid of all the others Verse Cross. Otherwise the world's balance will fall in chaos," Dharc said as he felt the blade pushed closer to his throat.

_Was yea ra vit bautifal faura anw dornpica_

_en 3 dyyal nuih bexm_

_Yoki koe no kanadeshi wa kodamashiyo wo tsutsunde_

_Yoki koe hibiki kanadeshi wa tsutsunde_

_Kikoetekuruno wa mawata no you_

_Wakakusa no you_

_Was yea ra crushue anw dornpica_

"Verse Crosses are not committed sins. I already have enough of your babbling, we're friends and you can only stick to that stupid old tradition that can lead to a world's end?" Ratio replied with terror in his eyes.

_Yoi no sono ni nagameshi odayakana hi miokuru_

_Was yea ra yasra sheak_

_Yorokobi no kagayaki wo shikato idakeba_

_Was paks ra neia bautifal faura tes dornpica_

_en 4 dyyal nuih bexm_

"We were friends till that promise to killing the rest of the Verse Cross was broken. You stated you will kill all of them and yet you kept the last remaining 7[7] with you, not to mention you are part of Verse Cross #16 since you mated with her!" Dharc shouted.

_Youran no kuni wa kagayaki mashi_

_ieeya_

_Inishie no kototsutae shinji ikiteyuku koto_

_Was yea ra crushue anw dornpica_

_Itamu kokoro koraetsu omoi tsuyoku narinuru_

_Was yea ra murfanare_

_Was paks ra eta bautifal faura tes dornpica_

_en 5 dyyal nuih bexm_

"Don't you dare talk about Saya! She risked her life to bring both my last 2 sons to this world!" Ratio said as he brought his rifle in his other hand to point at his head.

_Mukuinado nozomazu ni mamorinuku kono shimei_

_Was yea ra crushue anw dornpica_

"She's nothing but a sin. She only brought more sins to this world. You can't keep this up any longer to keep your son alive before the hibernation effect shuts down the motherboard and save him," Dharc said and he swing his scythe in a spin to knock the riflejato off his hands.

_Muma wa toki wo kizamite kitaru han'ei no toki_

_Was yea ra prasrity_

_Was paks ra eta bautifal faura tes dornpica_

_en 6 dyyal nuih bexm_

_Nagaki yo no keifuku ga taenu koto wo negaite_

"You've gone mad! My son keeping the song tower up if you interrupt him you will kill both of us!" Raito said as he backs away after his riflejato was knocked away.

_Was yea ra crushue anw dornpica_

_Nami no youni sazameku mune no uchi no yokunen_

_Was yea ra irs dsier_

_Was paks ra eta bautifal faura tes dornpica_

_en 7 dyyal nuih bexm_

"Sorry but there is no us in this," Dharc explained as he brought his scythe down and swing to the side hacking Raito's head off. The head flew to the side as blood spewed from the body and collapse with no support.

_Yasurakana toki no naka yumeutsutsu wo yukikau_

_Was yea ra crushue anw dornpica_

_Yaiba wo togu yuuyami yasha no kokoro to narite_

_Yami no naka darehitoga fukisusabu kaze_

_Rrha wol ra eta meso faura anw dornpica_

_en 8 dyyal nuih bexm_

"_Alas poor Raito, I once knew you to be a good friend but betray from my back," he said as he walked pass the abandon body and head with a horror written over it._

_Mimi ni todoku zawameki akuinka_

_eta meso..._

_Kokochiyoki ne no shirabe itsuka togire kieyuku_

_Was yea ra crushue anw dornpica_

"Now to get rid of you and the world may live in peace," Dharc said as he was behind Jragon with his scythe ready to bring down to kill.

_Koujin no chi ni narite ashiki koe ga kowakusu_

_Was i ga denera wart_

"Die you ungrateful sin!" Dharc said and drops his scythe but was stopped by a wire line gripping on the handle, barely saving Jragon by a few inch of the scythe almost hitting him.

_Rrha wol ra stel naja gettra faura anw dornpica_

_en 9 dyyal nuih bexm_

"Don't you try to stop me you stupid cat[8]!" he said as he swung his scythe behind him hitting the wall, almost embedding the attacker.

_Tokoyo wo negau kokoro tomatsuseshi sekienyo_

_Was yea ra crushue anw dornpica_

"I won't let you stop the interruption of the song, you're the one that lost it. You've killed everyone already and you know very well they are not sinned. Just stop this now!" the stranger said as he throws his wire line and gripped Dharc's arm.

_Toguro to naru hibiki wa yamiyo ni todoroku toki_

_Was i ga vonn hynne_

_Rrha wol ra stel naja gettra faura anw dornpica_

_en 10 dyyal nuih bexm_

As the wire line was gripped on Dharc's arm, he pulled it and swung Dharc to the ground aside where Jragon is to shake him off the ledge.

_Yakuchiseshi yoku no mure mujou no kanka majie_

_Was i ga crushue anw dornpica_

As the wire line let go of his arm to drop him off, he gripped on the ledge and pull himself right up.

_Momomeki no ranshinyo subete wo moyashi tsukuse_

_Rrha i ga guatrz gyas guatrz gyas_

_Rrha wol ra stelled gettra faura anw dornpica_

_en 100 dyyal nuih bexm_

"Don't try to interfere with me stupid cat8!" Dharc said as he raised his hand and the scythe from the wall flew towards him. The stranger dodges as the scythe tries to hit him before reaching the receivers hand.

_Chiyo ni isakaishi mono kara wo warite kiyomeyo_

_Was yea ra crushue anw dornpica_

The stranger throws another wire line and tries to trip Dharc by snagging on his leg.

_Senrei no ya irareshi tami wa koko ni tsutowan_

_Rrha i gagis guatrz gyas_

"Enough Cheshire, stop playing with your games," Dharc said as he brought his scythe down and cut the wire to half.

_Ma num ra slep faura, etealune na dauan_

_en 1000 dyyal nuih bexm_

_Rrha cyuie gaya na ieeya crushue anw dornpica, rhaplanca_

_Rrha num ra slepir etealune, na near na morto ciel_

"This will end now!" as he threw the scythe's end and stabbed Chesire on the arm. Chesire screamed in pain as his arm was pierced, giving Dharc an opportunity to kick Chesire off his feet.

_Samayoeru tamashiitachi_

_Rrha ki ra denera_

Chesire was now in defeat of his enemy as he tries to hang on his life from being stabbed in the arm. He knew his life draws to a close.

_Tenkei ni michibikarete_

_Rrha ki ra briyante, fayraa_

"Still that cats are told to have 9 lives, guess you weren't one of the few lucky ones...Die now!" Dharc said as he brought his scythe down and killed Chesire with his guts flying to the side. Jragon's eyes drifted to the side and knew he has to finished what he could quickly.

_Mayou koto nakare michi no saki koso ga risou no chi_

'I know my life will come to a close but I must do this for the world... I hope this works," Jragon thought in his mind as he saw Dharc pushed the remaining body of Chesire off the ledge.

_Nibiiro no tane to narinure_

"It's over now!" Dharc said as he brought his scythe one more time. However to his dismay the song has ended and the Song Server went to sleep mode as it did the tower started to shook.

"I'm afraid that's it's over for you rather. If you don't escape now the tower will crumpled till it buries both you and me," Jragon said as he walks closer to the ledge which is opposite to where Chesire died.

"Not unless I kill you first!" he said but a ruble part was about to drop above them, and Dharc turn in grit teeth. "You better die in this ruble or I will hunt you down even in afterlife!" he shouted and and vanished in thin air.

The ruble smashed the platform off and with Jragon falling along. Jragon saw the ground drawing near to his death and whipped his phone out and pressed one of his app and seal himself in the memory card before the phone shuts down completely and buried underneath all the rubles from the top tower collapsing.

"Teh.. he better be dead or this world would be sinned even more," Dharc said from 2 miles away from the tower but still in view. "This better be the end..." he lastly said as he disappeared in thin air once again.

**Thanks for reading the prologue to my story. I know it's pretty long as a prologue. The song was 15 mins long on video, so it would make writing long. Stay toon for the very first chapter!**

1 Song Servers are towers that transmit sound waves sung by a Reyvateil. The Song Servers receives the feeling from the song and transmits the song as an Extract or Words. (It's concept might be a slight differ to Ar Tonelico's concept because of copyrighting so please don't bash about this.)

2 The song is in the CD soundtrack of Ar=Ciel Ar=Dor album. It's also named EXEC_HARVESTASYA/. Which most people recognize it more as.

3 This song was played in Ar Tonelico 2. It deletes all data inside the memory but also can kill the IPDs. In my story I'll place that as a source to shut down the Song Server and that interruption can kill the Reyvateil(Jragon).

4 The song is all in Hymmnos reconstruct to Romanji however due to Hymmnos having it's own written language the songs aren't translated to what Japanese would read. You can find the translation in wikia.

5 It's a combine weapon consisting a rifle gun and a ninjato. The ninjato is insert in the rifle like a sheath and when needed the rifle shot puts pressure allowing the sword to be shot out as a distraction or unsheath. Weapon idea is from RWBY Adam's weapon.

6 A race I place in my story. Later more information will be given however Dharc mentions them to be sinned.

7 The 7 being, Jragon, his brothers(2), sister, mother, and Aquarius(Even though he is a summon demon he still part human thus making him a Verse Cross), Cheshire, and lastly himself but of course Dharc didn't count him.

8 You can guess who it is, also yes he's part cat.

Credits: Song translation from Ar Tonelico Wikia, Riflejato from RWBY.


	2. Chapter 1- Friday, Encounterment

Chapter 1- Friday, Encounterment

Date: March 2, 2013

Timezone: 15:00

Brackets are footnotes, footnotes are at bottom.

"Yo Ron, we heading to your house later?" Trevor said as he stuffed all his books to his backpack and waited for Ron to do the same.

"Yeah of course we are, though I have to pick up my dog to a walk then we head to get some Subways[1] afterward, my treat," Ron said as he picks up his bag.

"Cool but why do you even have a dog? Thought you like cats more?" Trevor questions as they walked to Ron's house which isn't far from the school grounds.

Ron's house is nearby the abandoned Song Server Tower[2] which was left untouched after a disaster that happen nearly 700 years ago. His father bought a mansion which was also abandoned after something has happen to the family that lived there. His father also tries to reboot the song server but to no avail to understanding how to make it alive again. He manage to only repair the ruble damage but nothing else was fixed as many was hoping the beautiful songs it has will come back.

"I do like cats...but dad said I should get a dog since it's part of the ancestors[3] line," Ron said in dismay as he saw the mansion he saw the dog digging through the garden.

"Looks like the dog isn't well manner hahaha," Trevor said as he saw the dog covered in dirt from the nose to the tail.

"Wish I had a cat wouldn't have to settle to walk him daily," Ron said as he saw the gardener said Ron and was handed his and Trevor's backpack till later stay.

"You remember to bring money for the food right?" Trevor said as he starts walking ahead while Ron puts on a leash on the dog.

"Yep, hey what do you have there Revis?" he said as he saw the dog had something in his mouth. The dog dropped what seems to be a small flip phone which was mostly crushed but the screen was still alright when Ron flipped it open.

"Seems like someone dropped their phone," Trevor said, "You think you can turn it on to call anyone else to pick it up?"

Ron tries to turn the phone on but to his dismay the phone wasn't turning on.

"It probably ran out of batteries maybe I can charge it later? No, the charger is not the same as mine," Ron said as he placed the phone in his pocket and walked with the dog to Subway to get food.

At the downtown near Subways the streets were busy with people walking home from school and work. One in particular being a young female student.

"Oh hi Ron!" Shewen said as she saw Ron and Trevor walking by with the dog looking back and forth.

"Hey Shewen, heading home from here?" Ron said as he tugged Revis is stay close.

"Yeah but I'm planning to get my studies done from the library so I'm taking the train, so I'll see you tomorrow," Shewen said as she walked away, waving a goodbye to Ron and Trevor.

After they got to Subways, both walked out and picked up Revis who was tied to a bike rack because he wasn't allowed inside.

"Say Ron how many sandwiches did you even bought man?" Trevor said as he munches on his sandwich with a bag containing another sandwich.

"I got 3 since ones for me and the other being for afterward," Ron said as he and Trevor with Revis decided to walk back but come to a halt. "Should we go to the phone store to see if they have a charger for the phone?"

"We might as well, who knows who dropped their phone," Trevor said with a shrug and they both with the dog walked to the phone store which is across Subways.

The worker was settling down watching some youtube videos[4] to avoid bordem till heard the door open with a little bell chiming.

"Hmm? Oh hey Ron lost another phone again?" the worker said.

"Very funny Jack, no apparently someone dropped their phone and I can't turn it on to call a person close to the owner to return it. Got a charger for this type of phone?" Ron said as he placed the phone on the table as Jack invested in it.

"Hmm to be honest this phone is really old... never seen this model before. It's possible to use another phone and just place the memory card to try calling anyone. I might actually keep this phone as a souvenir so I'll just give you a new model phone this year for free if you trade for it," Jack said with glee as he tries to wager the phone.

"The owner of the phone might be appreciated so I'll take the offer, if there's any trouble I'll come back and trade it back that's a deal?" Ron questions.

"Deal," Jack said as he grabbed the box for the new model phone, carefully opening the old casing from the damaged phone and place it in a small wrapper for Ron to place it in after the phone recharges. "Have a nice day, and the next time you come in it better not be 'Your' missing phone," he said in a chuckle.

Ron and Trevor with the Revis walked back to the mansion to work on their studies. Ron places his bag with the last sandwich on his nightstand with a smoothie which he bought with mistake a large cup which was barely ⅓ finished.[5]

"Let's just insert the memory chip and plug in the charger in so we can at least call the people in the contact list," Ron said as he open the wrapper with the memory card and placed the small chip into the new phone as he plugged the charger and turn the phone on. Trevor just watching with Revis sleeping across the room.

The phone was slow but it turns on, the phone menu starts to show up and a message appeared across the screen. 'Downloading Verse Cross #21'

"What the..." Ron and Trevor both said as the phone glowed and shine bright light into the room. The dog was surprised and started to bark.

Eventually the light stopped and in front of Ron and Trevor appeared a young man, staring blankly at both of them.

"GAH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Trevor said as he grabbed the phone and toss it at him managing to smacked him on the head knocking him out.

"Trevor! Stop! Oh my god, I better hope you hadn't killed him," Ron said as he approached the unconconscious body with caution.

The unknown person was knocked out completely but however Ron believes he's harmless since he's armless in any weapons to attack.

"Trev, I think he's innocent, he doesn't have any weapons to attack so there's no possibility he's trying to kill us, and how does he even came out from the phone?" Ron questions as he saw the phone sprawl across the floor.

Picking up the phone he skimmed through the contact list[6] to found nothing in it.

"This guy doesn't even have anyone in the contact list... how am I suppose to know who's his family is?" Ron said as he just picked up the body and moves him to his bed.

"Perhaps when he wakes up he'll tell us?" Trevor said as he saw that Revis calmed down from the ruckus earlier and now sleeping again.

"Hmm I did found his name written in the phone's contact list... Jragon Ryukishi," Ron said as he picked up the phone and settle it down to the nightstand.

"Wait a second...wasn't there a painting in your dad's workroom with a portrait with his name underneath it?" Trev questions Ron. Ron blinked when he heard this.

"There's a portrait in my dad's workroom?" Ron said with surprised face.

"Geez and to think I'm only a friend and yet I know there's one in your house when I see one," Trev said as he facepalmed.

"You sure it's a good idea to leave the stranger in your room?" Trev said as he and Ron walked down the hallways to his dad's workplace.

"Yeah, I don't believe he will hurt us, and even if he does Revis is still a guard dog, he'll attack if the stranger tries too," Ron said as he open the door to his dad's workroom.

The workroom was filled with a refine desk and books secured with bookshelves and file cabins in top cleaning with no files popping out even though Ron knows his dad is a messy worker. Behind the desk on a wall, was holding a huge oil painting of a young male sitting on a chair in posture. Looking at the nameplate, the nameplate read none other than Jragon Ryukishi.

"The portrait looks exactly like him... and has his name also..." Trev said kinda speechless.

"But it can't be since the person in the portrait is like 700 years old or something the kid in my room is like around our age," Ron said.

"Hey boys what are you two doing in my workroom?" Ron's dad, Kai, came to the room with folders in his right arm.

"Gah... hi dad... ummm we were wondering if you can tell us about who this person is in the painting?" Ron asked with a sweatdrop in disappointment since he's been in the house since he started elementary and yet doesn't know anything about it.

"Hmm the painting? The painting here is one of the ancestors that once lived in the Song Server Tower with his family. This mansion was once own by his family until one of the recent disasters which has killed all his family members and everyone else within the tower's range," Kai said while looking at the portrait with his arm cross behind his back and paperwork in his hands.

"Did he died along with his family members?" Ron asked.

"It's unknown, they couldn't find his body to confirm his death. They couldn't seek out who's the killer either. Well this painting is over 700 years old I wouldn't be surprised if they still have the killer out still when he could be dead," he said. "Well I'm going to work now, why don't you two head out?"

"Alright dad," Ron said as he and Trevor head out the door. Noticing Revis at the door, running inside happily. "Wait...if you're here then... OH MY GOD!" Ron said with Trevor freaking out also. Both ran panic and running out the door while bashing both their heads together trying to walk through one door being opened.

"Sigh... I wonder if the school is teaching them the correct way for a fire exit and not a way to the all you can eat buffet," Kai said as Revis barked happily next to him.

Both ran through the hallways passing the one maid that gets very annoyed with Ron all the time for not cleaning up the mess he makes. This time the maid was carrying a basket full of laundry and both crashing into her,spilling all the clothes from the laundry.

"MASTER RON!" the maid screamed as both Ron and Trevor quickly got up and ran away from the maid before she brought out her broom.[7]

Eventually coming to the room they saw the door was still closed. Both stared at each other surprised.

"The door is closed but Revis got out.. not likely he can learn a trick to open the door though," Ron said as he opens the door.

Inside the room they saw the stranger which they presume to be Jragon munching on the sandwich left in the bag on Ron's nightstand. The stranger just looked up still munching the sandwich.

"Oh my god!" Ron said with horror on his face.

"You're surprised he's awake?" Trevor said.

"Yes, but I'm saying that about the sandwich!" Ron said as he slumped to the floor crying over his sandwich being eaten by the sandwich thief.

The sandwich thief just blinked while tilting his head to see the sadden Ron. Then he looks at Trevor but crouch closer to the wall when he saw him.

"I think he's afraid of you Trevor, since you did attacked him with the phone," Ron said as he got up from his knee and walks closer to the stranger. He was quick in his attention and grabbed the sheets pulling them over his head to shield against Ron and Trevor.

"Don't be scared we won't hurt you," Ron said as he pat the head underneath the sheets. He stiffened a bit but calmed down as he pull the sheet slightly off to show his face.

Eventually he grew very calm and the sheet was removed from his head with the sandwich still in his hand.[8] After the small event he manage to finished the whole sandwich and sat on the bed legs crossed while Ron and Trevor started asking questions.

"Alright, first question what is your name? And I mean your real name not any fake name," Ron asked.

"My name is Jragon Ciel Ryukishi," Jragon said in sheepish voice.

"So it was true... how did you end up in your phone?" Ron continued as he was sitting leaning on the chair's back seat.

"I don't...remember... I don't remember how long I was in there," Jragon said as he looks down on his hand, Ron handed his phone as he starts fumbling on the controls.

"Your old phone was damaged so we went to trade it for a new one hopefully you can handle the new one," Ron said with a smile as Jragon eyes curiously on the new phone.

"How old are you and what year did you remember the last time you were still awake?" Trevor asked this time.

"I'm 17 and I think the last date was 1280... What date is today?" he said eyeing Ron and Trevor as he whipped his phone open to show the date written on the top. It read May 2, 2013.

He went speechless staring at the date of the phone. He's been in the phone entrapped for 733 years? How does he not remember anything...?

"Hmm... wait do work in the Song Server Tower by any chance?" Ron started.

"I'm the Pureblood Reyvateil who serves the Song Server Tower here, I do control the others but I'm only residing with this one," he said as he looked out the window to see the Song Server Tower nearby.

"That explains why the tower wouldn't wake up it was missing a Reyvateil to awake it from uhhh... " Ron blanked. "Suspend mode," Jragon replied.

"Ah that's it, is it possible to revive the Song Server Tower from the Suspend mode?" Ron asked.

"Only if I remember any of the extract songs to awake the tower, but I don't recall any... are you going to finish that smoothie?"[9]9 he said as he eyed the smoothie that Ron didn't finished earlier.

"You can have it, looks like we will have to look in Cose's library to see if we can research anything on the songs and history," Ron said as he and Trevor exit the room while Jragon sipped on the smoothie. "And don't go anywhere till we come back."

As Jragon watched the door closed he kept sipping on the smoothie but to his dismay his stomach growl from hunger. He knew very well a smoothie isn't going to fill him up. He remember that Ron said don't go anywhere but he'll be back before they do. So he walked off from the room with the smoothie still in both hands.

Ron and Trevor walked downstairs to the library which Cose mostly dorms in. Cose is one of Ron's secretary that tends to stay in the library unless spoken so to help out Ron in his studies. She would read almost every book up to 3 no 5 no even more than that because she loves reading.

"Hello Ron, what can I do for you today?" Cose said with her light green coat hoodie down to see Ron and Trevor.

"Do you happen to have any books on Reyvateil and the history of the songs they have?" Ron asked as he looked at all the books she read on the table. The one she's reading is City of Bones.[10]

"Hmm I never really got into those history books because the language is in Hymmnos which only Reyvateils and others around the ancestors line could read or understand," Cose said as she grabbed 3 books from a high shelf behind her.

"This book is the history of Reyvateils, this one is the Hymmnos list of songs, and this one well pretty much a translations of Hymmnos language to English," she listed as she places two books together for Ron and gave the other one to Trevor which in fact is heavy like a phone book.

"Damn this language must be hard to understand which this much needed for just a translation," Trevor said as he moved the book around his hand and then skim through the pages.

"Why are you even interested in this anyways? You two never read any books besides mangas and comics let alone school works," Cose questions.

"Oh we're just curious since this might be useful to our...ummm history project yeah," Ron said as he tries to think of an excuse.

Meanwhile with Jragon:

Jragon walked around with the smoothie still in hand, he's almost done with the whole thing but he was hungry. Wondering if he was any closer to the kitchen, as he turn a corner he saw someone in front of him, he's in trouble...

Back with Ron and the others:

"Alright if you two say so, but don't damage the books because I will need those back in the library in top shape," Cose said as she pushed them out the library. "Now I'll need peace for reading more books, call me if you need any help."

"Ok, Cose, will do!" Ron shouted and got shush by Cose before she silently closed the doors.

"Bookworm these days," Trevor said as he rolls his eyes.

Both of them head back to the room and open the door to find Jragon not in their. Trevor dropped the book first on Ron's foot and made him dropped his book while holding on his hurt foot.

"OUCH DAMN IT TREV!" Ron shouted but then settle down in more matter."Where could he have gone too? Can't get Revis to track him down since he's probably still with dad and I don't dad will understand how anyone else besides you getting in the mansion."

"Wait Ron look on the floor," Trevor said as he points at the huge water droplets all over the carpet.

"The smoothie that Jragon was drinking left water droplets, and since it's still there doesn't look like he was gone too long ago."

Both followed the trail down the hallways and come to a stop when they found the smoothie cup spilled over the floor.

"The trailed stopped and not only that the maid will get so pissed with me," Ron said as he started to get really worried about where Jragon could be and that he's going to get in trouble with the maid once again.

"I hope dad doesn't find Jragon too quickly before us or even the mess."

"Who's Jragon and what mess?" Kai said from behind them as both Ron and Trevor screamed at the surprise.

"Uh..uh nothing dad! It's ah... dragon which we discovered in our history book and uhh me and Trev were just playing dragon and knight and I guess I might have dropped my smoothie by accident?" Ron said sheepishly trying to cover much of belief story as possible.

"Sigh, I'll have a maid clean it up but on my account though, just next time please keep your food on a table," Kai said as he walked off.

"Alright thanks dad, and I won't let it happen next time," Ron said as he sigh in relief of getting caught of the smoothie mischief but still have to find Jragon.

"Where could he even be?" Trev starts to wonder now that the trail is gone.

"Maybe to the kitchen? It's more likely he's trying to get more food," Ron said as both of them walked down to the hall to the chef's kitchen.

The kitchen was certainly huge, everything was kept at top shape along with all the food being in storage with freshness just like the day it was picked. On the kitchen counter they found Jragon sitting on a chair having some miso soup with spam musubi. [11]

"There you are! Gosh we thought you were caught by my dad... wait how did you even got the food?" Ron raised an eyebrow at the food he got.

"I made them for him, I was assuming he was a friend of your's Ron," a person walk in from the storage room with a soy milk carton in his hand, he set it down next to Jragon and he happily took it.

"Thank god it was you, Range, guess you can say he's a friend. You didn't tell dad about this right?" Ron asked as he saw Jragon just sipping on the soy milk he gotten.

"I didn't told him about it, but is there a reason why you're not tell your dad about this?" Range questions Ron.

"No... but is it alright if we take him back to the room?" Ron said as he already saw that Jragon finished all the food.

"No problem I'll just clean up after him, you can head off now," Range said as he picked up the plate and bowl as Ron and Trevor told Jragon to come along.

"Why does he have a panda stuff animal...?" Ron said as he noticed Jragon was holding on a panda stuff animal.

"Apparently he likes stuff animals so I gave him a panda," Range said as he just went to the sink and washed the messy plate, Jragon settled the panda on the counter next to him and gave Range a hug.

"Thank you..." Jragon said as he picked the panda back up and headed with Ron and Trevor. Range smiled as they departure.

Back in the room they searched through the books about Reyvateil exception for Jragon who fell asleep on Ron's bed snuggling on the panda stuff animal.

"It said right here a Reyvateil sings by conveying their feelings into the songs, the song towers are used to bring the power from the transmitted sound waves. Executing the songs are from either extract or words. They have flow quantity with spectrum. So he said he's a Pureblood Reyvateil which means his drawn power is stronger... but it said that Purebloods were born from scratch like a homunculus, wouldn't he be a half blood rather because his father's a human?" Ron questions as he puts the book down and pokes Jragon's face.

Jragon twitched slightly and turn away from Ron with the panda still snuggled tightly.

"Well there's a song for the tower to remove from suspend mode, but shouldn't we ask your dad about that since he has the access to the tower ever since he claimed it?" Trevor said as he looked in both the books for translation and the book about the songs.

"I guess so but what am I suppose to tell my dad when he finds out there's someone in the mansion that just appeared from a phone and now sleeping on my bed..." Ron said.

"There's no need to even hide it Ron," Kai's voice was heard from behind the door and opens to reveal him with Revis barking happily.

"Dad! Y-y-you knew?!" Ron said as he panic and toss the sheet over Jragon which in his dismay, Jragon started to move the sheet and wake up from the ruckus.

"Ron you can't hide anything from me easily," Kai said as he approached with Revis jumping on the bed licking Jragon's face. Revis took a liking to Jragon even though Jragon wasn't really hoping to wake up.

"Guess not, but you knew about the Reyvateil's purpose to serving the tower right?" Ron asked as he saw his dad patting on Jragon's head while he's whining.

"I knew very well that the tower needs a Reyvateil to revive from it's suspend state but I wouldn't know well enough that he was still alive, so I just assume that your nervousness gave way that hiding," he said as he saw Jragon bouncing up the panda up and down while the dog tries to bite it. "We can't command him to sing the songs now though because we would need to reboot as much as possible without the Reyvateil which means we would need a Hymn crystal."

"What is a Hymn crystal?"

"Is like a memory card that contains a program that's sealed which is like a download for the Reyvateil."

"How do we even find one?"

"Patience now Ron, we would need our rest too, finding a Hymn crystal would take time to find even just one, perhaps Jragon can at least remember a hymmnos song?" Kai said as he pulled Revis back to stop him from trying to bite the panda.

"I do remember a few the rest would need to be re-download to function again," Jragon said.

"Well I think it's time we all head to bed though, Jragon's sharing a room with you Ron and Trevor you can head home now, I think your parents might be worry if you stay late," Kai said.

"What?! Bu-" Ron stutters as Trevor walks off waving bye.

"No buts Ron, he's sharing rooms with you since I think he's more comfortable with a roommate rather than being alone besides you have a spare bed hiding in your closet which you never used," Kai said as he walked up to the closet pulling out a stored bed which wasn't used for quite a long time. Jragon saw the bed and jumped off Ron's bed and rolled on the "new" bed.

"It's settled now both of you go brush your teeth and go to bed," Kai said as he left the room and Revis did the same.

Both went to brush their teeth in the bathroom next to Ron's, luckily they still have spare toothbrushes. Ron gave his old spare clothes for Jragon for sleepwear since he couldn't just wear his coat to sleep. After that business was taken care of both went to their bed and went to bed. However Ron couldn't go to sleep.

"Ron?" Jragon said from his bed, Ron turns his head to his attention. "You can't sleep?"

"Yeah.. guess the event today was just too weird for my almost normal life, but I think it's just because I can finally hear what a song sounds like from a real Reyvateil... well not yet that is," Ron said as he looks up the ceiling.

"You never heard of one before?"

"No, but I did heard of orgel versions of it, listen," he said as he pulls out a locket necklace underneath his nightshirt and opens the little locket cover to play a small little song.

Jragon listened closely to the soothing melody, and to his memory he actually remembers it.

"That's EXEC_PHANTASMAGORIA/.[12] I could sing that but I can't since it would need a tower connection to," Jragon said.

"Aww... do you know any songs you can sing without the tower?" Ron asked.

"I do know one and it's a lullaby too."

"Can you sing it maybe we can sleep after that."

"Alright," he calmly breathe in with his mouth closed and starts.

_nenne korori ya yozora no tsuki yo izuko e yuku[13]_

_yume ni ukabishi kage wo nagamete_

_hitori shizuka_

_uta wo tonaete omoi tsuranete_

_kono hi wo mukau_

_wakare wo nageki mukashi wo mederu_

_tada kanashi ya_

_akaki kami sae kageri wo matoi_

_wa ga mi wo utsusu_

_utau ibuki wa yomosugara_

_ano hito ni todoke ya_

_itsu no hi ka_

_Was yea ra sonwe infel en yor._

Ron listen carefully to the song as he found the melody very soothing pretty much like the locket only it's sung by a real Reyvateil.

_sora ni ukabishi tsuki wo nagamete_

_hitori shizuka_

_kizuna fukamete chigiri kawashite_

_sugisarishi hi yo_

_deai wo shinobi ima wo wasururu_

_tada samishi ya_

_natsukashiki koe tsuki wa sasayaku_

_wa ga mi furuwasu_

_utau futakoe wa kaze to nari_

_sora wo towa ni mae ya_

_dokomade mo_

_Was yea ra sonwe infel en yor_

When the song ended he noticed Ron sleeping on his bed, he saw a small smile on his face making him feel happy also. He went to bed also afterwards hugging the panda still.

Meanwhile in another location:

In the tower far from any other Song Servers, a group of 9 gathers for a meeting. 4 being females and 5 being males. All of them arguing loudly at each other on one hard subject.

"I got a reading from the tracker and it shows that son of Ratio's still alive! The readings don't lie!" one of the members shouted, he points at the tracker which shows a small red blink on a faint monitor.

"That's impossible, he should have been 700 years ago, Dharc did he not died from the rubble that happened at that tower?" the other member shouted as he slams his fist on the table.

"I didn't say he is, I said he most likely, imbecile can't even listen to me," Dharc sneered back at him, angered after hearing news that the son was still alive.

"Would it even be nicer to have the argument any lower?" a person next to Dharc who looks apparently like his twin spoke with calmness even though the situation is bad.

"How can you be calm when this committed sin is out there?!" the one holding the monitor said.

"Enough," Dharc said as everyone stared at him, "We would need to cooperate in order to kill him along with the new generations of Verse Crosses. Otherwise the towers will revive and bring an end to Reverse Csoss," Dharc explained as he was stern about what's happening now.

Everyone in the room agreed to finding a plot to get rid of all of the Verse Crosses in this generation. Meanwhile with Dharc's twin brother he wasn't into the conversation. He eventually wandered off from the group as he walked to the outdoor balcony from the tower.

"I wonder if it's even true about what Verse Crosses are..." he said as he looked up the sky and questions this further on.

**Ending of chapter 1. How's that? I know it's pretty long. I had to try making some chapters pretty consisting since writing short chapters makes it more tempted but at the same time this is the very first chapter. To be continued on chapter 2. **

1 Using modern day into the story since it's 2013. The sandwiches are good though.

2 If you remember it was collapsed from the top from the prologue.

3 His family's tradition is having a dog as a pet not a cat.

4 Again another entertainment to keep avoiding boredom but of course it's in modern time.

5 I never really know if there is one but I just imagine one just for the stories sake.

6 Phones usually have the sim card which contains the data of the contact list however memory cards can be used to store this to prevent lossage.

7 I dunno how she even got the broom lol. She just does magically.

8 I dunno how he kept it off Ron's sheets.

9 The smoothie is still alive apparently.

10 Book written by Cassandra Clare, it's a really good series written from her, I would suggest reading it along with Infernal Devices.

11 He has a strange taste(Like me), though spam musubi is really good as long as there's a decent amount of saltiness in it.

12 Songs from Ar Tonelico ending credits. It's one of the few known Ar Tonelico songs that was worldly popular.

13 Songs called Reisha's Lullaby from Ar Tonelico 2.

Credits to Ar Tonelico wikia for the songs translations.


	3. Chapter 2- Saturday, Death Clip Rolling

Chapter 2- Saturday, Death Clip Rolling

Date: March 3, 2013

Timezone: 12:00

Brackets are footnotes, footnotes at bottom.

Morning roared by as it hits noon at the mansion. Ron was still rolling around in bed mumbling about food. However for Jragon he woke up around 10 and got food already, he was told to wake up Ron from his slumber and get food. Jragon poked Ron's face a few times but got no movements, he decided to pull a trick.

Grabbing the sheet he tries to do the coffee table flip but does it with the sheets instead. Ron flipped over and slammed faceplanted on the carpet.

"AHH...WHAT THE HELL!" Ron shouted as he lifted his head to see Jragon kneeling in front of him hugging the panda in hands.

"Ronnie, there's food in the dining room, your dad wanted me to call you awake for it," Jragon said squishing the panda to make it look like it's the one speaking.

"What...ugh...I don't even wake up this early on Saturdays though..." Ron said as he got up and walked to the bathroom leaving Jragon staring at the door blankly.

Jragon sat with his back against the door as he hold the panda in front of him, poking its nose. Ron eventually got out of the bathroom with his indoor clothes just enough for the entire day indoors, he picked up his phone and called Avan and Trevor to hang out the rest of the day.

Jragon just follows Ron towards the dining room like a lost duckling finding it's mother. In the dining room, Kai sat reading a newspaper with black coffee sitting on the table with an empty plate next to it.

"Ron, you're finally awake. Sorry if I have to wake you up early, it's because we would need to discuss more about how to find the Hymn Crystal if we want to awake the first tower," Kai explained as he picked up his cup of coffee as Ron sat on the chair to eat his "breakfast" which is now really lunch.

"I wish this Hymn Crystal can also wake me up..." Ron said as he yawns before eating his food.

"The Hymn Crystal can be hidden anywhere around Travachess[1], so finding one won't be easy, some are even hidden invisibly."

"Is there a way to make them visible to anyone?"

"Only a Reyvateil can sing a Hymmnos to unveil a Hymn Crystal from it's place or even activate ones hidden place."

Ron thought of this as they heard a two people walking in and saw Avan and Trevor both entering the dining room.

"Dude Ron, this is the first time of any Saturday you woke up this early," Avan said as he and Trevor walked in.

"I know Jragon woke me up early along with my dad because we are just researching something," Ron said as he ate the last of his biscuit.

"You mean this kid? He's very puny to be around our age," Avan said as he points at Jragon who was sitting across Ron with the panda's head peering over the table. It was true to what Avan said though, Jragon is shorter than the others along as much Ron did noticed he's also light weighted.

"Dad, are Reyvateil suppose to be like that?" Ron asked his dad as Avan looks at them with an eyebrow rising, Trevor next to him told him about the event afterward making Avan understand more of the situation.

"Usually Reyvateils are females since the males Y chromosome suppresses the power from Hymmnos songs[2], however Jragon was the first generation to surpass that allowing him to draw powers from the tower," Kai said as he continues, "Jragon himself is only like this is because Reyvateils can't age to a specific age in looks but mentally they are growing," Kai said.

"So you're saying that Jragon is at 17 years old but mentally he's really..." Ron said as he mentally counted in his head.

"750 years old," Jragon said.

"DAMN YOU'RE ANCIENT!" Avan said as he shouted out.

"Ahem... well we can discuss more of this later you guys can play elsewhere as long as it's not tackle football like last time where I found one having a broken arm and the football somehow deflated," Kai said as he walked off to his workroom while the maid cleans up the plates and utensils.

"Well then what can we play?" Ron asked both Trevor and Avan, "Well a game we can all play with Jragon at least since I can't really leave him alone."

"Super Smash Bro. then," Trevor said as they all head to the room.

They gather up the game gears and turn on the system with tv. Jragon eye curiously at the game controller and screen featuring Super Smash Bro. game.

"Ok, Jragon this is a game controller to the game we are playing, press this key to attack, this to jump, and the others to block and use skills," Ron said as he hands him a game controller while teaching him the control keys.

Jragon nodded as he remembers the game control and moved the panda closer to his chest so he can still hold the game controller while he's playing.

The game starts off and the first round was pretty easy since they wanted Jragon to learn how to play however they noticed that Jragon already easily beat them in that round.

"That was an easy round, now it's going to be rough," Avan said as they play another round.

The next round Jragon won again, he stares at the others with shock to his face.

"I thought you said it will get rough," Jragon said as he eyed at the screen to show his victory.

"Oh it's on!" all of the others said and played on till the late afternoon.

After like 22 games, Jragon won 8, Ron won 5, Trevor 5, and Avan on 4. They decided to take a break and wait till dinner is being called.

"Man those rounds were ridiculous I would have just shove you off screen if Avan didn't hit me first," Ron said to Trevor as he eyed Avan who laughed.

"Well I was trying to avoid Jragon since he can combo pretty well to knock anyone out of stage quickly," Avan state guiltily.

"Oh yeah you're pretty good at playing this game Jragon, eh?" Ron said as he turn his attention to Jragon who is now sleeping on the floor with the panda still in his hands.

There's a knock on the door, Ron called a come in and Range appeared behind the door.

"Dinner is ready Ron," Range explained as he about to leave.

"Uhh Jragon's sleeping, is it possible to bring him his plate here when he's awake?" Ron said.

"Of course Ron, but you three will have to be in the dining room, Kai would like to speak with you," Range said as he kept the door open for the three to walk out and closed the door silently to let Jragon sleep.

As the door was closed the tv that was left on with the game in menu suddenly went static. Jragon was was sleeping awoke from the now static screen, the screen was all gray and black with white noises. Looking closely he noticed a outline of a human being on screen, as he was about to doze again from sleep he saw a hand stick out from the glass tv. He was now fully awake.

At the dining room, Kai, Ron, Avan, and Trevor were sitting eating dinner. On the opposite table was Cose and Range both settling while listening to the conversation going on.

"As long as we can find the first Hymn Crystal we can at least revive the tower to it's awakening stage. It's possible there will be half blood out there in this generation just that they haven't able to tap into the system since the tower was set in suspending state for so long. We will start gathering information where it might be hidden," Kai said as everyone listened.

"I manage to gather some information that a fragment from a remaining item that a Reyvateil has might has the Hymn Crystal in it," Cose said as she picked up a book and dropped it on the table showing a page section about the Hymn Crystal.

"What's the last thing that Jragon even have?" Kai said.

They all think blankly until Ron's phone beep with a download stated that an app was downloaded, he decided to ignore the app downloaded and then he was alarmed on the answer to the question earlier.

"His phone! The old phone he had was the last thing he had since he was imprisoned," Ron said as he jumped up from his seat.

"Then we would need call Jack to get the phone back," Kai said as Ron nodded and was about to dial the phone number till the phone beeped and delivered a message to Ron.

'You have received a Death Clip,' the voice from the phone called out. A small clip rolled and show Jragon in the living room getting multiple shot by a stranger from upstairs, after the smoked cleared Jragon was lying dead in a pool of blood.

Everyone was shocked when they saw the clip and heard a crash from upstairs of Ron's room.

"What was that?!" Ron said. As everyone dashed out the dining room to the living room leading the stairs.

A blast was heard and drop landing from the stairs was Jragon, landed on his feet impacting the solid floor. The panda was stuff behind in his hoodie while looking upstairs he saw bullets flew and dodged to the hard right.

Up the stairs Ron the others saw a young male with a AK-47 on hand with a scope on locked on Jragon. He shot more but was easily dodged by Jragon. Jragon grabbed his new phone out and the phone along with his arm turn light blue in code and transformed to a Chain Scythe.

He unsheathed the Chain scythe and threw the pistol with a ribbon attached to fling and shot at the stranger at ranged. He pulled the pistol to the hard left and the trigger pulled to shoot 5 bullets in a straight line.[3]

The man dodged and threw a device on the ground near Jragon. Jragon quickly inspect the item and pull back his pistol and leaped to the side. The device beeped and exploded meaning it was a small mine.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Kai said as he looked up at the stairs to the stranger.

"Names Leon and I am a member of Reverse Csoss, we eliminate those who are Verse Crosses and keeping peace within the towers of Travachess," Leon said as he threw a mine at Jragon who raised his scythe to slice it in half however instead of exploding it threw a rope around him entrapping his arms.

Leon loaded the gun up and shot at Jragon's hand, Jragon screamed in pain as he dropped the pistol which turned back to a phone after losing contact with it's owner.

"Stop you're hurting him!" Cose said as she ran to help Jragon but Leon shot on the ground in front of her.

"A Verse Cross will meet their fate with death and this kid manage to miss that fate long ago. Now it's this generation that will have their turn in their fate," Leon said as he point the gun one more time at Jragon this time fully loaded with a new magazine and ready to shoot.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Ron said as he ran to defend Jragon as Leon loaded and shot all his shots at him and Ron.

"RON NO!" everyone excluding Jragon and Leon shouted as the brigade of fires rocketed towards them.

Ron's phone reacted and on the screen and voice it command prompt 'Downloading Verse Cross #0' his phone turned into a long greatsword and in his attempt to block the attack he shield the sword in front of the firing, blocking all the fires.

Eventually the fire ceased and smoke started to clear up. Ron looked at his weapon that helped defend the attack. The sword was pretty huge but it wasn't too heavy for Ron, the sword was meant for him but he doesn't know how it happen.

"So it's another Verse Cross, won't be hard to get rid of you," Leon said till his phone started to beep.

He grabbed his phone and received a message through his scope while loading a message text from another member.

"Leon, you will have to retreat there might be more than just those two in the room you're in," the messenger said as Leon looked around, he was surrounded, knowing that the others with the two might be other hidden Verse Crosses.

"Teh... you're all lucky I'm being called back, but the next time we meet it won't be an easy round," Leon said as he retreated in thin air.

"He's gone..Jragon are you alright?" Ron said as he turn to Jragon and see he's holding the injured hand in a wrapped ribbon.

"Let's take him to dining room then, Cose get the first aid kit," Range said as he picked up Jragon bridal style to the dining room while Cose when to to fetch the first aid kit.

In the dining room Range and Cose are tending to Jragon's wound which wasn't too severe, the bullet only scrap the portion of his skin off but it was pretty large leaving a long line across his hand. The others in the room sat on the other chairs, the plates and utensils all removed after the event.

"What was that small clip on my phone earlier and the weapon?" Ron said as he pulled his phone out and saw a small window showing the weapon is in rest now.

"The clip was called a Death Clip video, when it appears to members of Verse Cross they can see a small video showing a death that will occur in time," Kai said.

"But it did happen how come it shows Jragon's death but he didn't die?" Trevor butted in.

"The Death Clip can be intercepted, the death can occur no matter, but can be changed if others manage to help them on time," Kai stated.

"So when I helped Jragon his death didn't happened, but what about the weapon?" Ron said as he showed his dad the app and window.

"The weapon contracted with whoever owns the app, meaning you are a Verse Cross Ron," Kai said with a sigh.

"What's wrong with being a Verse Cross dad?" Ron asked, feeling worried what might happen.

"I'll tell you another time, is Jragon alright now?" Kai turned his attention away from Ron and questions Cose and Range.

"I think after just overhearing you talking about the Death Clip, I believe he went into a shock," Cose said as she looked at Jragon whose injury was dressed but he was in shock that he started to mumble.

"Brothers...sister...father...Cheshire...dead...bl ood...everywhere..." Jragon said now hugging his knees to his chest. He was in a shock from old memories he recall.

"It's alright Jragon... it won't happen again," Range said as he patted his head and pulled the panda out of his hoodie and handed it to Jragon.

Jragon tries to accept that fact and picked the panda up and tweaks a small smile.

Meanwhile at the tower of Reverse Csoss:

"The enemies are grouping up but we must stand our ground," Leon said as he discuss this matter with the group.

"We will need to go as dual group if they are in a small group, having a solo member might be risky but with two it's enough to defends one's back," Dharc stated as they all nodded, his twin however ignores the subject.

"Lhite, I'm having annoyance with you ignoring me," Dharc said as he looked at his twin.

"Dharc I'm not into this, I have enough with us being the cold hearted killers killing these people who done nothing," Lhite said.

"You have not forgotten how we were here in the first place, our race went against the Verse Cross ever since that destruction and what they did in the end was singing a Hymmnos song in the end as their victory. Every generation after that incident we have eliminated all of them but Ratio's son manage to slip pass our fingers like sand," Dharc said as he uses his dark magic to illusion sand dripping pass his fingers in hand. "If you dare to ignore the tradition once again brother, we will all held you as a traitor," Dharc said as everyone else stares at him coldly.

Meanwhile back at the mansion:

It was now night time, everyone was in bed except for Jragon. He was having nightmares after just thinking about the shock. He was sitting on his bed, feet dangling on the side of the bed while the panda resting in his arms.

"Can't sleep?" Jragon looked up to see Ron was now awake.

"Yeah I can't sleep, nightmares..." Jragon said as he hugs the panda closer.

"Hmm well we could just use my locket this time to sleep, I'll leave it open for a while and I don't think you would want to sing," Ron said as he pulled out his locket and open the little cover playing a small orgel song.

Eventually as time pass by slowly Jragon falls asleep and Ron did so too and closed up his locket to sleep.

Kai in the other room, was awake doing more research about the weapons, app, and the Reverse Csoss before ending the day at midnight. He was quite tired himself but he was more worry about his son and what will happen if the Verse Crosses meets their "fate" like what Leon said.

Left with his mind to think, he turned off the light and went to sleep.

**Thanks for reading chapter 2, to be continued to chapter 3.**

1 That's the city's name they are residing. Name is credited to Children of the Runes, a Korean novel which is also featured in Taleweaver Nexon game.

2 This info can be read about Reyvateil in Ar Tonelico wikia however mine might not be accurate because I'm not copying to avoid copyrights, though this fact is true there's no male Reyvateil but they can sing Hymmnos just not draw any powers.

3 Blake Belladonna's weapon from RWBY. Originally named Gambol Shroud or Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe(VBCS). More can be read from the RWBY wikia.

Credits to Ar Tonelico wikia for informations.


	4. Chapter 3- Sunday, Your Promise

Chapter 3- Sunday, Your Promise

Date: March 4, 2013

Timezone: 14:00

Brackets are footnotes, footnotes are at bottom.

Ron and the group were in the living room discussing about who the Reverse Csos and obtaining the Hymn Crystal.

"The Reverse Csoss seems to have a vengeance against the Verse Crosses, however the reasons seems to be unclear," Kai said.

"What is the vengeance on?" Ron said as he pokes Jragon on the head to get his attention, Jragon was still sleepy and keep attempting to nap on the table.

"Long ago Reverse Csoss with Verse Crosses were friends however after a course of time, something has override the tower's command and nearly collapsing Verse Crosses they believe to have proof it was Reverse Csoss that caused this problem. Ever since then they separated themselves from each other and even eventually getting into wars. Verse Crosses has won many of the wars in the past but then as the newer generation grew the Reverse Csoss, only consisting 9 members towards this time, has slain all the Verse Crosses."

"So it's this generation's turn to takes it's "fate"? Cose asked.

"Afraid so but we would need to gather up as many Verse Crosses or they might even hunt one alone and that's a bad idea to have," Kai said as he closed up the book that contains information for the Reverse Csoss.

"Who else could be a member of Verse Cross?" Ron asked.

"Anyone else that has the same app. Only a major arcana represents the main 22 members of Verse Cross," Kai said.

"Hey Ron could you possibly hand me your phone for a sec?" Cose said as Ron handed his phone to Cose and she brings out her phone to check.

"I have the same app too..." Cose said as she turn her phone to Ron and saw the exact app.

"Hey Jragon, Verse Crosses has the same app right, does the Death Clip comes with it?" Ron asked Jragon who stares at the phone.

"No.. I don't know who place the Death Clip feature in it. It's connected to the app in some way in predicting the next person's death and it's not just only Verse Cross members," Jragon said as he looks at Trevor's, Avan's, and Range's phones which those three went scrambling in their pockets shocked to noticed their phone's were snatched without them noticing.

He unlock screen each screen to revealed each having the app downloaded.

"It looks like there's already more members in here than expected," Kai said.

"Verse Crosses #0, 2, 5, 18, 19 and 21. Already 6 members, still have 15 members to meet," Jragon said as Trevor, Avan, and Range picked up their phone to look in the app.

"Ron, call Jack, we need to know if he has the phone still," Kai said as Ron picked up his phone and called Jack.

In the phone shop Jack continued watching parody of music videos, couldn't stop finding them funny.[1] His phone started to ring and lazily he picks up the phone but talks like he's all full working like there's no tomorrow.

"Jack here, how may I help you?" Jack said with a tone of enthusiasm.

"Hey Jack, do you happen to still have the old phone I gave you? The owner of the old phone would like to have it back and I'll pay for the new one," Ron said through the phone. At Jack's line, someone walked through the door with the door chiming as it was closed.

"Yeah sure thing, hold up I have a customer," Jack said as he cover the phone with his hand and looked up at the customer that enter in the shop.

"Can I help you with something?" Ron heard from the other side of the phone, "That phone... well I'm sorry but that's reserved to someone else...no I won't sell it sorry...WAIT WHAT ARE YO-" The line cut off.

"Jack Jack!" Ron repeated through the line but no answer.

'You have received a Death Clip' the voice said as he pulled the phone away from his ear and saw a vid of Jack getting electrocuted and stabbed by a sword but the person holding the sword was eliminated from the video.

"We have to go now!" Ron said and he and Jragon with Trevor with Avan went. Range and Cose stayed behind to protect the mansion incase if there's was something to happen nearby them.

As they reached the streets nearby a loud crash was heard, running closer to the phone shop a huge explosion exploded the shop into pieces. Nearby civilians heard the explosion and ran off.

From the smokes it imitates an outline of a person, when the smoked cleared it was another member of Reverse Csoss, they are assuming. Nearby him was a dead body of Jack's with a sword stabbed to his chest, he was all dusty probably like what video show of him being electrocuted and then stabbed by the sword.

"So members of Verse Crosses, eh?" the stranger said as he pulled up his sword from the dead body but the blade now covered in the blood. "Won't be hard to get rid of you all but if you kids would just mingle away I'll let you live." He held in his hand the old phone that Jragon had before.

"Not unless you hand over the phone first," Trevor said as he pulled out his phone and it transformed into dual guns and took a few shots at the enemy.

The strange used his sword and blocked and even deflect the other shot back at Trevor which he quickly ducked and it pierced a window of the Subway's station across the streets.[2]

Avan grabbed his phone out and loaded a cannon taking aim at the enemy and launched a huge blast but the enemy left unphased and used his sword and absorb the attack and deflect it back at Avan. Avan's cannon was too heavy for him to move quickly so Jragon quickly whipped his phone out and used the ribbon to wrap around Avan's cannon and pulled them out of the attack in safety.

"I said I won't go easy against you kids, but if you insist I won't hold back," he said as he brought his sword to a swing that generated a huge wave slash piercing the grounds in half.

Ron and the others quickly dodge as Ron rushed at the enemy with his phone out which turned into his sword.

Both sword clashes each other however the attacker was more powerful in strength and built wise. The attacker put more pressure on the sword crushing Ron on the ground with his legs both smashing a dent in the cement.

He wasn't going to give up! Not after what they done to Jack and trying to hurt others.

Years ago roughly 12 years:

"Ron meet Lucas and this his son Jack, he's only a few years older but we are here to get you your first phone," Kai said as he said to little Ron.

Ron eyed curiously at different phones and found one he wanted, he pointed at the phone eagerly and waited till he got the sim card with memory card for it.

"Here you go, enjoy your day," Lucas said as Jack was talking to Ron about how to use the phone.

"And remember don't over charge the phone it will drain more energy over time and if you ever lost your phone, inform us so we can cut off the line and get you a new one," Jack said as Ron nodded.

"Kids will grow up but it's only time till it happens," Lucas said with a smile and Jack with him waved Kai and Ron goodbye.

Years later, Lucas got sick and decided it was time that Jack take his spot in the job. First day on his job it was none other than Ron.

"Hey Ron, what do you need?"

"Lost my phone for the first time hahah.. you said I should inform you so I did...don't tell dad though, he will freak," Ron said as he looked through his pocket for the info to get a new one.

"No problem, I'll just inform and search for the sim card and just disable it, it'll cost you for the phone but the sim card is no cost for you."

"Really thanks, you are good friend."

"What are friends for?"

Eventually Lucas grew more ill but was worsen so much his time came to an end. At the funeral, Ron and Kai both met together with Jack in remorse for Lucas.

"I'm sorry for your lost Jack," Kai said.

"I would never thought it would come to his end, but I'll keep the family tradition running, it doesn't matter if it's bad, I want to make my dad proud of me," Jack said with a sad smile.

"Jack what would you do if something were to happen to you?" Ron asked as everyone was already placing flowers as the grave slowly drops to the pit.

"If my end comes to an end I would have nothing but to have one of my customers calling me one more and maybe have my phone's ringtone be sung instead being in a jingle," Jack said as he brought out his phone and played a small song.

In the present:

Ron was getting crushed but he's not going to give up though his enemy was larger than him, Avan and Trevor tried to shoot but each time they do so the attacker would just turn and deflect each attack while spinning to slam the sword back at Ron barely giving him any time to even try attacking in that phase.

Jragon knew it would be a bad situation so he went off to download any other songs that were left in his memory card that was left from his father. He searched till he found an attack buff.

Ron kept smashing his sword back and forth but the enemy's sword barely moved any inch.

"Such weakling, I might as well introduce myself in this slow battle, names Nike[3] and this battle will end very quickly," he said as he smashed the sword against Ron's and Ron nearly slipped his footing. He won't last any longer, he was getting worn out by the strength Nike has and he can't defend much longer...

_Wee ki ra gyen enne...[4]_

_Greatly concentrated, I'm earnestly crafting my wishes...[5]_

_Was yea ra gyen maya sos yor..._

_With my feelings of gratitude, I will craft magic for your sake_

_omoi no uta wa kokoro wo afurete_

_The song of my feelings floods my heart,_

Everyone turned their attention to Jragon who was now singing a Hymmnos in desperation to save Ron, the energy surged through Ron, Trevor and Avan. With the energy, Ron pushed Nike of and bashed his sword against Nike's multiple time.

"Teh.. the Reyvateil is giving an attack boost so might as well get rid of him first," Nike said as he smashed his sword on ground, and slide it across to send an earthquake.

kasane tsumuida negai ni chikara wo

_And all of these united and crafted wishes give me strength..._

Wee yea ra yart yor. An sara, dorn, fhyu, hymma.

_I am very happy to have encountered you. And so are the grass, the trees, the wind and the little birds._

Trevor and Avan intercepted the attack by attacking the ground separating the ground before his earthquake attacked.

"Hmph... I'll just get rid of you vanguards and then your Reyvateil friend," Nike said but before he can approach with another attack, a shadow drawn itself overhead.

Looking up he saw Ron jumped down in a sky dive attack, dodging he manage to get away with a mere scratch on his armor.

En yehar mea syec. Wee yea ra yart yor.

_So, I'll release myself from my Soulspace. I am very happy to have encountered you._

Was yea ra yart ciel. En hymme mea an ciel.

_I am very happy to have met you in this world. Now, I'll sing myself out together with the world._

Ron rushed in an attack and aimed around his armor and more importantly the hand that still have the phone. Ron kept hitting not giving up on getting the phone, eventually the last hit knocked the phone off his hand and flew to Trevor who caught the phone.

"Hmph, I'll let you kids off this time, but the next time won't go easy," Nike said as he disappeared in thin air.

The fight was over but it put grief between everyone, even though they recovered the Hymn Crystal for the tower, Jack was gone... Everyone around decided to give him a burial near the tower which was now invisible.

"Whoa where did the tower go?!" Avan said as he and the other didn't see the tower anymore.

"Back at the phone shop I saw there was a missing binary field that was attached to the tower, when Nike destroyed the binary field it made the tower lost it's stationary and made it invisible," Jragon said facing to Ron, "Ron, the song Jack might wanted for his rest was the song to release the invisible field on the tower and... giving the last promise to Jack."

"How did you know about the promised?" Ron said, only he knows about the promise so how did Jragon know about it at all.

"He can read your feelings Ron, he's is prone to knowing others feelings since his songs are created by his own experience or feelings or even others, he could tell that there's a promise between you and Jack so he known it," Kai said as Ron looked at Jragon who was really concern.

"He told me he wanted this ringtone to be sung," he said as he pulled out Jack's phone which was safe from the disaster earlier, searching through the options he place the phone near Jragon which he sync with this phone in download.

The song finished downloading and he knew very well what song it was. He smiled serenely.

"It's exactly the song needed for tower to be revealed, the promised will be fulfilled and get us what is needed," he said as he walked closed to the road where only a mile from the tower would stand. The grave of Jack's nearby laying peacefully with dirt covered.

_Wee yea ra exec hymme VIENA SOL=FAGE/1x10 enter FRELIA.[6]_

_In this happiness, I shall share my consciousness with Frelia (In this happiness, I shall execute the song Viena after connecting it to SOL=FAGE, and I will enter in Frelia through SOL=FAGE)_

_Hierle faura murfan anw yeeel ciel._

_In its sadness, the little bird imagined the faraway sky._

_Gat fusya en ciel ftt._

_Covered by a curse, the sky has vanished_

_Wee i ga vit anw reveris enrer._

_In my anxiousness, I am always having nightmares_

_Wee yea ra wael dauan bexm xl yor cexm mea._

_But my sadness dawned to happiness since the time you visited me_

_Was yea erra chs sheak, en sol anw yeal._

_I shall be eternally happy to turn into the sun, and into its shining rays_

_Was quel erra chs lusye eazas._

_In this eternal earnestness, we turn into our mutual light_

_Presia firle anw harton,_

_Please, I don't wish to lose this love_

_rasse![7]_

_Cheer!_

_van yor jyel der polon,_

_even if I am isolated from you in the loneliness_

_yanje._

_forever_

The songs affect flow throughout the whole area, around town and city many people stopped what they were doing as they heard the song. Many turned their attention to the direction and even some others started to hum the melody. It was true what Kai said there might be other Reyvateils in their own blood.

As the song continues to flow through their mind, the tower started to reappeared from the grounds in a cover of white smokes. It kept rising and rising till it reaches it's peak. Many of the civilians over the horizon watched the tower reaches up towards the sky.

_Yanyaue akata messe anw hymmne an fhyu._

_A precious story, conveyed by a melody carried in the wind_

_Ciel fusya en gat ftt._

_Surrounded by the sky, the cursed has vanished_

_Wee yea ra yehar anw zash._

_I am not longer suffering_

_Wee yea ra wael nuih bexm, xl yor yaha tes mea._

_I am no longer scared when the night comes, thanks to the smile you gave to me_

_Was yea erra chs weak, en khal anw yeal._

_I shall be eternally happy to turn into the moon, and its protective rays_

_Was quel erra chs lusye eazas._

_In this eternal earnestness, we turn into our mutual light_

_Presia firle anw harton,_

_Please, I don't wish to lose this love_

_rasse!_

_Cheer!_

"Jack I'm hope you're still listening, I was the last customer to call you... and the song you wish to be heard sung to you instead of a ringtone... the promises are fulfilled. I hope you have a bright afterlife as the choice of song you made brought more light towards the nightmares, I hope you meet your family up there... along with mother," Ron said as he looked at Jragon, who had his eyes closed but could see tears forming around his eyes.

_van yor jyel der polon,_

_even if I am isolated from you in the loneliness_

_Was yea erra chs ieeya, en sol anw yeal._

_I shall be eternally happy to turn into the hope, and into its shining rays_

_Was yea erra chs lusye eazas._

_In this eternal earnestness, we turn into our mutual light_

_rasse!_

_Cheer!_

_Presia firle anw faura,_

_Please, remember the little birds from that day_

_van futare parge iem._

_And even if now or in the future we have to part ways_

_Melenas._

_I will always love you_

The song ended and the tower stands towards the sky with it's peak. The whole group of people at the horizon watched as the tower gleamed with pride over the skies.

"Mother... father... brothers...sister...," Jragon said as he wiped his tears away and stared at the tower now standing over the hill.

Kai brought out the phone with the installed Hymn Crystal and synced with Jragon's phone to download the song for safe keeping.

Jragon walked back to Jack's grave to say his last words. Before so he brought his phone out to his hand and lift his other hand and a small flower that was red and white specks in the middle appeared.

"Jack, although I don't know you as much as Ron or the others, I hope you a good afterlife and this flower is one of the few flowers left from my generations," Jragon said as he placed the flower on his grave and looked back at the tall tower.

It's only a matter of time till he awakens the tower and restore the melody that once rung around Travachess.

In another area nearby the tower, a member hides in the shadows. His purpose close to the tower still lingers but more worry about his own relation with someone else. He walks off disappearing in the shadows.

Meanwhile in the tower further from Travachess:

"I was close to wiping them off if the Reyvateil would back off in the song magics," Nike said as he slammed his hand to the table shaking the wine drinks of others.

"You were soloing when we specifically stated to go with your partner, we will attack again with our partners no more fooling," Dharc said as all agree. Lhite was ignoring by his mind but nodded to avoid anymore arguments from others.

Walking out to the balcony, Lhite pulls out his phone and played around with the app. After placing the recorded data he sends it to a save file which will be used later in a send message.

"This message will be of use in a lot of terms, but it's the way to stop more wars between us..." Lhite said as he looks up the moon at night.

Back at the Song Server Tower:

"So which tower is this?" Ron said looking around inside, it was pretty large with elevations and levels but he was sticking close to his dad and Jragon since Trevor and Avan went home and that it wouldn't be hard to get lost.

"The server is Ar Jhah system but this is just one of the three main towers that resides in Travachess, other being at Eolian, and Freslia," Kai said as they approached the higher tower but stopped before the main server room. "This is as far as we will go for now till a few more days."

"What why?!" Ron was shocked, they finally got the song downloaded and went through the danger but why must it stop now?

"Ron it's late night, you have school tomorrow and that Jragon probably too exhausted to start the server up. I also would have to research more how to reboot the server since it might or might not need more than just one extract to get it running," Kai said as he walked behind them and shove them a little to exit out the tower till tomorrow or further noticed.

"Also since Jragon is around your age Ron I'll be calling the teachers to let them know that he will be attending class also," Kai said as he walked inside the mansion with Jragon while Ron paused at his spot for a brief moment.

"I...have to... go to school... with Jragon...OH HELL NAW! Dad he's 17 but he's around 750 years old."

"So? 750 is mentally but 17 is physical, does mean he still have a mind of a 17 still. He still needs some education and I can't leave a child not having education because that's the law. Rules are rules Ron, he will be attending class tomorrow."

"Geez I'll have fun..."

"Ronnie doesn't want me to go?" Jragon said as he stares at him with his eyes. His eyes suddenly turns red with the roman number 21 on his left eye.

"W-w-what! N-n-no! I'm actually h-happy that you will go too," Ron said with a goofy smile stuttering crazy to avoid getting attacked or something.

"Alright!" Jragon said as he blinked and his eyes went back to normal. He walks back inside heading to bed.

"Dad...does all Verse Crosses does that?" Ron asked his dad before entering the mansion.

"Eyes turning red with Verse Cross number? Each member has a Verse Cross number on their body like tattoos really but Jragon's is on his eye."

"Wait I have one too?"

"Avan and Trevor said yours glow during battle against Nike, glowing on your chest."

"Is it there now?"

"Most likely yes but it's like a normal tattoo so it can fool anyone with a normal roman numeral number so don't assume those that has one might be a member."

"Alright I'm going to head to bed then, night dad."

"Night son."

In the bedroom, Jragon was already asleep on his bed, sounding really peacefully with the panda snuggled to his chest. Ron lazily faceplant to his bed, he really just wanted to sleep and hope tomorrow wasn't hectic.

**To be continued in chapter 4. Volume 1 will be releasing soon.**

1 True story there, I can't stop laughing from watching most parody videos.

2 Remember back at chapter 1.

3 All the enemies will have the same names from Trickster Online NA's characters however the Trickster dragons names are altered because there's no way I can split Johan's name.

4 Songs called EXEC_HYMME_MOISKYRIE from Ar Tonelico OVA. This song was never sung in the games if wondering.

5 As of this chapter I decided to start doing translations so it's more easier to know what's the meaning rather than reading the videos from youtube translates or wikia while reading the chapters.

6 Songs EXEC_VIENA, originally I set this song to be Ron's character song, but it's also Jack's resting song.

7 This part is actually repeated over and over throughout the song.

Credits to Ar Tonelico wikia for translations of songs.


End file.
